


Good Morning

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of waking up....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The best thing about Grand Chokmah is the sunlight. The water makes everything so much brighter, somehow, and it's not like Baticul is dark but it certainly doesn't spread out the same way, lazy like a cat in the warmth. Baticul is built _up_ instead of _out_, with too many walls in the way, whereas every street and courtyard in the Malkuth capital seems designed to be filled with light.

That light is spilling in the window of Guy's room, like a second blanket across their legs. Luke wakes up by inches under it, stretching until he hits skin, then blinks his eyes open at the ceiling.

He turns his head. Guy is still asleep, loose and boneless and curled in towards Luke, with his hair gone gold in the light. He's warm to the touch, sun-scented across his shoulders and down his arms, soft around his lips; Luke kisses him again to savour the sensation, and Guy rouses enough to splay a hand across his hip.

The languor of the sun makes them slow, heavy, makes their touches simply long strokes of drifting fingers. Guy's eyes are barely slits; Luke gives up trying to keep his own open when Guy tucks his leg up close and tight. He shivers through a long sigh of air when orgasm creeps up and claims him, and knows from memory how Guy will be smiling that content little smile for the instant before he follows after.

They lie until the sun slips off the bed to the floor, and then Guy stirs. Luke cracks an eye to find himself watched.

"Good morning."

Luke smiles up at Guy, letting his eyes close again as fingers work into his hair. "Hi."


End file.
